custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenstone
Heavenstone was a secret order created by Gondor. This order has been known to protect all men of Gondor from Mordor. Heavenstone was temporarily shut down by Gil~Galad and Andarr when it was realized that it tested it's weapons and inventions on Elves. However, Heavenstone's idea survived, and was rebuilt in so much secrecy, that the Kings of Gondor soon forgot all about it. Heavenstone was known for defending Gondor from Nalt Illska's first rise. History Heavenstone was a secret order created by Isildur. The order's Headquarters took place at Ras Morthil in the Ered Nimras. It's first leader was Ingold the Young, followed by Bered the Strong, and Ecthel the Wise. In the Swamps of Harad, Gil~Galad and Andarr saw Heavenstone domes, indicating some sort of new invention was on it's way. Looking inside, they saw elves, tormented by the diseases Heavenstone injected them with, so the rich men of Gondor would survive. Furious, Gil~Galad fought the Gondorians, and freed the elves. It was too late. All of them died. Andarr suggested to shut down the organization. After some research, it was Andarr that realized where to look at, Ered Nimras, Ras Morthil. Little did they know, that Mordor spies were lurking behind them, finally realizing where Heavenstone was. Gil~Galad and Andarr brought small squads of Elves with them, ready to talk to Heavenstone's leader, Forondril. Behind them, spiders and hounds waddled after them, careful to not go ahead the Elves. Forondril realized that Dol Aronarr and Lindon have found the truth out, and decided they should be buried with it. The orcs were ambushed by Heavenstonian arrows, meaning to hit Gil~Galad and Andarr instead. Heavenstone sent their greatest force on them. Most Elves were slain. The following are excerpts of a book written by one of the survivors of that dark day: Gil~Galad hath spoken: "No more shalt this wicked order longer live. For every order has a weakness. And the Weakness of Heavenstone, I hath found!" Our King rushed and had to smite stone to get inside Heaven's Headquarters. He rushed below the floor, men's arrows to slow to stop him, and fell into one of the sewers. I followed him. He came to this door, bashed it open, and lo! behold! Many, many bombs were ready there, one little button to press, and Heavenstone is destroyed. Needed this, I believe, Heavenstone did to if an enemy got to close to Gondor, destruction and regret their attack, they will get. So my King told me: "Tell the remaining fellow Elves. Run far away from Heavenstone, stay not, or in Heavenstone's destruction you will find yourself in. Now RUN!" I did. My Lord King stayed there. After 13 kilometers to the West, we looked upon the mountain Heavenstone was in. And we didn't have enough time to blink before Heavenstone was gone. We looked upon the mountain, and with awe. Not awe that an unstoppable civilization was destroyed, but in awe that there stood Gil~Galad, stepping boldly surviving everything... The history of Heavenstone has not yet ended. Achievements # Blocked Sauron to attack Heavenstone when Thorongodil betrayed Gondor. # Made many medicines and weapons using Elven Slaves # Committing massive genocide. # Leaving Cirith Ungol many other Mordor outposts in ruins. # Made Umbar a part of Gondor # Added the following territories to Gondor: Lebenin, Ithilien, Arnor, Lonelands, Ettenmoors, Trollshaws, Coldfells, Numenor, Chetwood, Umbar and Harandor; thus making the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. #Finding Numenor. Experiments Lycaon: A White Wolf that was used for testing enchancing geneticaly size and strength Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions